


Natural Beauty

by BigBoyParty



Series: Human Nature [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BDSM, College AU, Exhibitionism (kinda), Humiliation, M/M, Modeling, Panties, Safeword Use, Shibari, mean artsy minho, rich tennis hyunjin, these boys nut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: Hyunjin didn't like people like Minho, but when the photography student was looking for nude models, Hyunjin couldn't resist.





	Natural Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back I'm back lmaooo read MK's one too it's called "Cover Up King"

Hyunjin wasn’t sure what else he had expected when Minho opened the door, but there he was, and Hyunjin was paralyzed. Dark t-shirt, grey joggers. His hair tousled, but earrings still in. That pinched nose and those gently downturned lips. Tension in the hands, like a fighter.  
“Right on time,” Minho greeted him, charming as always but with a voice raw like he hadn’t really spoken all day, “Come on in.”  
Hyunjin didn’t usually hang out with people like Minho. He hung out with the guys from his tennis league (singles only, thanks) or with the rich girls he grew up with. They all had old money families, having spent their last summer break lounging by someone else’s pool every day. They liked that he was gay, and they loved that he was mean. Hyunjin remembered when they first passed by Minho’s work in the arts building. “Oh god,” one of them said, stopping to take in the work.  
They were massive pictures, each hyperfocused on someone’s skin.  
“We get it, you’re horny.” A collar bone, dripping in a cascade of clear fluid.  
“Like, I just don't know why you’d want to put this in front of everyone else.” A jaw bruised, with distinct patches and bursts of purple, red, and blue.  
“It’s not even original.” Pink lips wrapped around a finger coated in something syrupy.  
Hyunjin took note of the name under the photographs, and when “Minho” posted on a public facebook page looking for models, he was quick to respond.  
That was how Hyunjin found himself here, stepping into Minho’s apartment. It wasn’t bad. Not “big” by any stretch of the word (Hyunjin’s parents had paid for the largest room on campus, so he wasn’t really the best judge), but not terrible either. At least it was relatively clean. There was an open space, with a paint-covered tarp on the ground and lots of warm-toned lighting from assorted table and floor lamps scattered around. There was a kitchen(kinda), not clean or dirty in any notable way, but lacking the sense that it had been used for much more than a sandwich or the occasional pasta dish.  
“So, what made you decide to get in touch with me?” Minho asked, leading Hyunjin into his home.  
“Oh, well. I saw your photos in the Fischer Center...”  
“Would you like any water?” Minho interrupted, depositing Hyunjin on the couch and strolling towards the sink.  
“No thanks.”  
“Okay, suit yourself.” Minho filled up a glass and sat across from the couch on a cheap half-broken desk chair. Hyunjin stared at him. He noticed a small speck of red paint on Minho’s joggers, and his long fingers curled neatly around the glass. “So,” Minho snapped him out of his thoughts, “You saw my photos?”  
“Yeah. And I thought they were really...cool. So when you asked for models I wanted to volunteer.”  
“Have you ever modeled before?” Minho drank more of his water when he finished speaking and watched Hyunjin over the rim of the glass.  
“No.”  
“Really?” Hyunjin felt the pressure of Minho’s eyes scanning over his body before the other man continued, “That’s surprising.” Hyunjin didn’t really know what to say. He glanced around the room. In the far corner, he noticed a cat box, but the pet itself must have been somewhere else. Minho continued, “You know, the photos that are up right now are only really one part of the project. Would you like to see more of what I’ve been working on?”  
“Sure.”  
“Wait here.” Hyunjin played with the seam of the couch cushion as Minho stepped quickly into another room. He wondered why he was there, in some trashy city apartment, and what his friends would think of him if they knew. He considered just getting up and leaving while he had the chance, but then Minho returned, “Some of them I’m going to have reprinted larger, but I like just having the smaller ones to look at.” He handed Hyunjin a large stack of 3x5 photos and sat next to him on the couch.  
Oh. That was Felix. Hyunjin knew him, a little. He was on the soccer team. Hyunjin had gone to a few games to support a friend that was playing. On the field, he had been a pretty powerful offensive player. Now the soccer star sat on the ground with legs spread behind a white birthday cake. He had his head tilted down, with eyes looking up at the camera like some kind of horny scolded child. In the next picture, he plunged his hand into the cake, rubbing the food all over his body. The camera captured moments of his flesh- the cake stuck between two fingers, a cheek smeared with icing, the close-up Hyunjin has seen hanging up in the hall. The set of images ended with a picture of Felix absolutely covered in cake, icing, and chocolate syrup. His skin was glistening with the mess and he sucked on three of his fingers with a playful look to the camera.  
Hyunjin kept flipping.  
He saw the same bruises he had seen in the hall, but now he knew that they were on Seungmin. Seungmin was a math student, a real sweet guy. He didn’t go to a lot of the tennis matches, but he had some jocky gay friends who did, so he and Hyunjin ran in adjacent social circles. Hyunjin didn’t know how he should feel seeing him like this. He wasn’t attracted to Seungmin, but something about these pictures made him shiver. Maybe it was the way he’d look at the camera with that triumphant expression, new bruises on his body in each one. In one picture he smiled, blood dripping from a split lip and (likely broken) nose. He looked into the camera boldly, one eye swollen nearly shut, the other glimmering with mischief and joy.  
Hyunjin kept flipping.  
It was Jisung. Fucking Jisung. They had been sworn enemies since orientation week, when Jisung accused Hyunjin of paying his way into the school and Hyunjin retorted that “people like him” were the only reason “people like Jisung” could even afford to go to college. Jisung was on the volleyball team. He had the tan skin and toned arms to prove it, not that Hyunjin ever paid attention to those or anything, it was just a fact. Jisung was loud and annoying and never gave up a fight, but now here he was: on his knees with hands tied behind his back, mouth open and his head tilted up to the camera. Hyunjin flipped to the next picture and saw Jisung recoil, eyes squeezing shut as a stream of liquid made contact with his face.  
“Is that?” Hyunjin stared at the pictures. The stream moved from Jisungs eye, to his mouth.  
“Is that what?” Hyunjin focused on Jisung’s mouth. Jisung’s, big, stupid mouth wide open and filling with. With.  
“Is that...Pee?” Hyunjin felt Minho’s hand rest on the couch just behind him. The couch cushion sank, and so did something in Hyunjin’s stomach when he saw the next picture. Jisung’s mouth was full of the stuff, dripping over his chin and onto his chest. His eyes were open again, though it looked like he had to struggle to keep them that way. They were red, with tears welling up in the corners. He looked uncomfortable, maybe even afraid, though what Hyunjin could see of his underwear revealed a significant erection.  
“He was the one who came up with this idea. He said it’s a fetish he’s never told anyone about.” There was a series of closeups: the dripping clavicle, the hair drenched in urine, the angry red eye. In the final image, Jisung’s mouth was closed again, his face wrinkled in disgust as he swallowed a mouthful of piss.  
Hyunjin put the photos down.  
“So, what do you think?” Hyunjin thought he should get out of there. He thought he didn’t need the money, especially not from some creepy city boy. He thought Minho’s arm felt dangerous behind him, he couldn’t trust him, he was a freak. But then he thought about that picture. The star volleyball player finally being put in his place, soaked in urine and forcing himself to swallow it. He thought about Seungmin’s bruises and the food-covered fingers retreating into Felix’s mouth. Hyunjin was well on his way to doing something stupid.  
“Of the pictures?”  
“What do you think of the offer?”  
“Oh...” Hyunjin stared at his designer tennis shoes, worried he might combust if he looked at Minho again, “I’m interested.”  
“I thought you would be.” Hyunjin glanced over at Minho. The other man was looking at him with a gentle smile on his face. He had been perfectly civil so far, but Minho still had a sense of uneasiness about him. Some certain intensity and confidence.  
“Do you, uh.” Hyunjin had absolutely know idea what he should be saying in this moment. “Like, do you know what you want to do to me? Or, like, do I choose that?”  
“You can choose, if you have something in mind. Or I have a few ideas we could discuss.”  
“What kind of ideas?” Hyunjin didn’t know how Minho made him feel so small. He was taller, stronger, and richer than the photographer but still every time their eyes met he glanced away immediately.  
“What do you think about bondage?”  
If Hyunjin were to describe his sex life to anyone it would be “very healthy, thanks.” He hooked up with some guys off the internet, mostly older but never old enough to raise any concern. They’d suck his dick or fuck him slow and tell him how pretty he was. He was a selfish lover, a little too concerned with cleanliness and rarely one to reciprocate oral sex. Lately, he had been seeing a lot of people after parties. They would drunkenly make out, suck eachother off, and go on their way, never really all that satisfied. If people asked about his sex life, Hyunjin would tell them it was fine. He would never tell them what he really wanted. How he fantasized about his highschool tennis coach pulling him into the shower room and fucking him raw after a particularly brutal loss. Or how he imagined getting caught by one of the campus security guards and dropping to his knees to avoid expulsion. No one ever knew about the side of Hyunjin that wanted to be tied up and fucked until he bled. Well, until now, he supposed. This was his chance, right?  
So he said to Minho, “It sounds fun,” and felt his stomach churn at the smile he earned in response.  
“Let’s get started then,” Minho said, and lead him into the other room.  
It was a small room, something of a combined studio-bedroom with one window and a twin-sized mattress on the floor. There was a tripod and a small table with a camera charging on top of it. This room too was cluttered with an assortment of lamps, many of them stained or wobbling. They seemed meticulously arranged, though Hyunjin couldn’t discern any pattern in particular. Minho dug around in a drawer for a moment, then handed Hyunjin a piece of clothing,  
“Here, go put these on.”  
Hyunjin looked down at what he had been handed. It was women’s underwear. A black lacy thong, with a little bow on the front and everything. He stared at it for a long time. A flush was rising in his cheeks, and he wished it would go away. Jisung hadn’t worn a thong. He was pretty sure Felix hadn’t either, so why him? Was there something wrong with him? Something particularly soft and feminine? He was offended, but also incredibly turned on, and shoved the thong in his pocket as if to hide it before walking to Minho’s bathroom.  
Inside, Hyunjin finally encountered the cat. She was big and orange, and wrapped herself around his legs as he undressed. At one point, he reached down to pet her, and the cat retaliated, scratching a shallow line into his shin. Hyunjin pulled on the thong and looked at himself in the mirror. The panties looked really good, as much as he would hate to admit it. The black lace looked lovely against his skin and his dick was just barely cradled by the sheer fabric, pressing up against it in pleasant rounded shapes. Hyunjin admired the way the panties fit on his hips, accentuating their narrow slope. His brief moment of confidence was shot down when he realized he’d have to wear them from the bathroom to Minho’s bedroom. It wasn’t a far walk, and no one else was in the apartment, but it was still odd wandering around a stranger’s home in only lingerie. He felt himself blushing as he walked, even though he knew Minho would remark upon it. In an embarrassed burst, Hyunjin entered the room.  
Minho’s eyes drifted up from his camera. “You’re back,” he remarked, setting the camera on his lap for a moment. “Look at you, pretty boy.” Minho snapped the elastic on Hyunjin’s underwear, then asked him, “How do you feel?”  
Hyunjin was feeling too many things to name, but he gave it his best effort: “Nervous. But good.”  
“You’re going to be a great model,” Minho assured him, before lifting the camera up and snapping one fast, dizzying photo of Hyunjin.  
“Oh! I wasn’t ready.”  
“Don't worry, it’s just a test shot.” Minho turned around, putting the camera aside, and rummaged through his drawers until he found several lengths of cotton rope. “Are you ready?” he asked, and Hyunjin gave an anxious,  
“Sure.”  
Minho explained to Hyunjin what his plans were for the shoot, how he would be tying him up, how Hyunjin could signal if he needed Minho to stop or change something. They agreed to the expectations and then  
“Alright, pretty boy. On your knees.” The photoshoot began.  
Namely, Hyunjin sank to his knees. He tracked his mind’s quick progression from insulted to embarrassed to shockingly, deeply turned on. Minho stood in front of Hyunjin and tited his chin up with one slender hand. “Look at you,” he cooed, “You’re gorgeous.” Minho pointed the camera at Hyunjin and focused it. “I just want to get a few pictures of you like this.” Minho snapped one shot, then tilted Hyunjin’s head up and slightly to the side for another photo. “You’re so pretty.” Minho ran his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair, tugging him dangerously close to his crotch for one moment, before moving behind him.  
Minho worked quickly, looping the rope around Hyunjin’s wrists. Hyunjin prickled at the smooth slide of rope over his skin. Once his wrists were secured, Minho ran his hands over Hyunjin’s chest, enjoying the way the muscles tightened in response.  
“I’m actually fairly new at this,” Minho remarked, weaving a series of ladder-like knots up Hyunjin’s arms. “So if something hurts,” with one firm tug of the rope, Hyunjin’s arms were wrenched together behind his back. “You have to tell me.”  
“Okay.”  
“Hang on.” Minho patted Hyunjin on the shoulder and stood up to grab his camera. He scampered back over, making adjustments and testing out angles before beginning to take the photos. The shutter’s click came with no warning, Minho preferring to work in silence except for the occasional direction or comment: “Look over your shoulder for me;” “You look so pretty, baby;” or “Stay right there.”  
Hyunjin felt his skin tingle with every direction. He felt like a beautiful little stupid thing, wobbling around on his knees, his balance poor without the use of his arms. Minho took photos of him for what felt like hours but also not long enough at all, and then set the camera down again. “Halfway there,” he commented, “How do you feel?”  
“Good,” Hyunjin responded. He had never been particularly flexible, so his arms strained against the knots, but something about that felt pleasurable, like a deep stretch.  
“Yeah? You like being tied up?” Minho ran his nails gently over Hyunjin’s sides, making his muscles twitch and his hair stand up on end. Hyunjin was painfully aware of the elder boy’s closeness to him, of breath tickling the back of his neck.  
“Good.”  
With Minho’s hands guiding (but mostly just pulling) him, Hyunjin somehow managed the transition from kneeling to sitting with his knees in the air. He enjoyed the brief moment where his arms rested back against Minho’s chest. The older boy was skin and bones under his thin grey t-shirt, with focused breathing and motions of the heart registering on Hunjin’s skin. Minho set him steady again, propping one leg up behind Hyunjin’s back for support as he moved to tie Hyunjin’s right leg. Hyunjin watched every move of his delicate fingers, sometimes pausing to loop and re-loop the rope when he wasn’t sure about a certain tie. Briskly, but not in any rush, Minho secured Hyunjin’s ankles to his thighs. He then rolled Hyunjin to his side and gingerly pulled him back up to his knees.  
“You know,” Minho spoke quietly as he made some finishing touches on his work, “Jisung actually told me about you. He says you’re a real rich boy, not really interested in ‘people like us’ right?”  
“He’s a fucking asshole. That’s a lie, I never said anything like that.”  
“Sure you didn’t... I wonder what he’d think of you now. All tied up for me, like the little bitch you are.” Hyunjin blushed. A few more loops and ties, and he was secured. His arms were immobile behind his back, a perfectly-sized length of rope connecting them to his ankles, which were tied together so his knees could still be spread apart.  
Minho retrieved the camera and pointed it at Hyunjin, “Look up for me baby. Perfect.” He snapped a few photos of his work and showed them to Hyunjin. The way the black rope looked against his skin made Hyunjin’s heart stutter. He was beautiful. “Look at you,” Minho’s words were punctuated by occasional camera flashes, “Letting some guy you just met tie you up and take pictures of you. Who knows where these could end up?” Minho placed one foot threateningly on Hyunjin’s thigh, “What would your rich daddy think of all this?” Hyunjin tried to shift and wish away his growing erection, but the bonds kept him exposed. “Aw look at that, you’re already hard,” Minho combed his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair, “Does that turn you on? Disappointing your rich daddy? I bet he’d be fucking disgusted by you.” His foot landed on Hyunjin’s erection and pressed gently, “Someone ought to teach you a lesson.” Minho gripped Hyunjin’s jaw and tilted his head up to meet his eyes, “What do you think? Do you think I should put you in your place?”  
Every hair on Hyunjin’s body stood on end. His muscles were clenched, his cock already leaking, and he didn’t know what compelled him to say it:  
“Yes.” Minho smirked in response.  
“That’s right, pretty boy. I think you should suck my cock. What would you say to that?”  
“...It’s what I deserve.” Minho smiled and spat a thick wad of saliva on Hyunjin’s face, just narrowly missing his eye.  
Hyunjin watched with strained muscles and wide, panicked eyes as Minho pulled his sweatpants down (only as much as necessary) and revealed a moderately-sized, uncut dick. Minho ran the head over Hyunjin’s lips before commanding him to “Open up,” and slipping his cock inside. Hyunjin’s head was spinning. He bobbed his head on Minho’s cock, pressing his tongue desperately against the flesh and drinking back the salty flavor of precum and foreskin. Minho wrapped his hand in Hyunjin’s hair and Hyunjin moaned, letting the older boy push his head further down on his cock. It was a gentle hand, pushing Hyunjin down and down until his cock reached the back of Hyunjin’s throat and he gagged. Hyunjin looked up at Minho while the older slid in and out of his mouth. Minho gave him a little smirk, then threw his head back and groaned when Hyunjin swallowed around his length. Minho’s hands grew rougher, pushing Hyunjin down until he gagged again and again, letting the snot start to drip from his nostrils and drool pour from the sides of his mouth. Hyunjin felt like an object, like some disgusting piece of meat and it drove him wild. When Minho finally released his hair, Hyunjin’s scalp was sore and his face was smeared with tears and saliva.  
“Fuck. You’re such a good boy,” Minho murmured. Hyunjin wanted so badly to stand up, to grab Minho and kiss him and let their hands wander all over each other, but no amount of struggling against his bonds seemed to do any good. He knew Minho was watching him wriggle, with that delicate face turned into some kind of victorious smirk, but he couldn’t stop. He had to get out of this- he needed to be touched. He needed his hands free to grab Minho’s firm little ass or feel his collar bones under the skin. He needed to move.  
With all of his wriggling, Hyunjin managed to knock himself off balance. He toppled face-first into the ground, unable to catch himself. Minho watched him, heard the just slightly too-loud crack of his head against the hardwood, and then stood over the younger man. Hyunjin was now hogtied, lying face-down on the floor, unable to push himself back up. Minho placed a foot on the small of his back and pinned the boy down,  
“You’re so cute when you struggle.” Hyunjin wished the words didn’t turn him on so much. He wished he could take back the flush in his cheeks, or the hardening of his dick when Minho pressed down harder. He felt his ribs pressing against the floor, shoulders shifting to accommodate their bonds, stomach convulsing just once as his body kicked into a momentary panic over the loss of air. “Go ahead,” Minho goaded him on, “Try and get up.” Hyunjin stayed still in a last-ditch effort to keep his dignity. Minho smiled at his defiance and eased the pressure of his foot. “Aw, now you’re being good for me,” he stated before running his hands over Hyunjin’s legs. “How are you feeling?” Minho asked, and Hyunjin swallowed before responding.  
“Good. Green.” The old drool on Hyunjins lips felt sticky and dry. Minho ran his hands softly over Hyunjin’s back (having to reach under his bound arms), then did it again harder with nails out. Hyunjin let out a low groan at the scratching, and Minho laughed and smacked his ass in response.  
“I’m going to undo some of these knots so I can get to your pretty little ass.”  
“Okay.” Minho worked quickly behind Hyunjin until finally, like one big release of air, Hyunjin’s wrists were disconnected from his ankles and his body was allowed to flatten against the floor. His legs remained bent and his arms still wrenched behind his back, but being able to relax his spine let the air come in a lot easier. He was just beginning to catch his breath when he felt Minho’s hands land firmly on his hips, yanking him back so he was on his knees again. Minho slid in closer to Hyunjin, until the younger could feel the pressure of a dick against his ass. Minho ran his hand through Hyunjin’s hair while grinding against his hips.  
“Mm, you look so pretty baby. I can’t wait to hear you scream,” Minho murmured. He began untying the knots on Hyunjin’s legs, loosening them so he could lift Hyunjin’s ass in the air and let his chest slump against the floor. Minho pulled down Hyunjin’s panties and grabbed two handfuls of his ass. With a moan, Hyunjin pushed back against Minho’s grasp. He felt the rough pad of Minho’s thumb running over his hole, then a warm mass of spit landing on him. Minho spread the spit over Hyunjin’s hole, pressing his thumb gently against it. It hurt. Honestly, it hurt a lot. Hyunjin felt tears threatening at the corners of his eyes. Minho pressed a little harder, then let his thumb pass over Hyunjin’s hole again. It was infuriating, how much it hurt when Minho would press just the tip of his thumb inside, yet how much Hyunjin wanted him to do it more.  
Hyunjin felt the thumb enter his hole, then pull back out again. And then there was more spit. Every drop gave him a moment of respite from the burning pain. Minho began pressing his fingers in again, growing more forceful and impatient. When he tried to slip two fingers into Hyunjin’s asshole, he couldn’t restrain himself from whining in pain.  
“Does it hurt baby?” Hyunjin was silent, his mind still reeling as he adjusted to the width of Minho’s fingers, until Minho smacked him hard on the ass and prompted, “I asked you a question.”  
“Yeah,” Hyunjin choked out, “It hurts.” Minho kept pushing, curling his fingers against Hyunjin’s prostate and shallowly moving them around. “Oh god. It hurts, it hurts really bad.” Minho spread his fingers out, further opening Hyunjin’s hole until: “Red!”  
Everything stopped.  
Slowly, and somehow managing to avoid pain, Minho pulled his fingers from Hyunjin’s ass. He helped Hyunjin to a kneeling position, fixed his hair, and asked “You okay?”  
“Yeah, sorry. I just,” Hyunjin’s hole still stung, “That was too much for me.”   
“Okay. Do you want me to untie you?”  
“No, we can keep going. Sorry. I don't usually bottom.”  
“Oh. Do you want me to ride you instead?”  
Hyunjin looked at Minho. The messy hair and black tshirt that hung loosely from his frame. Something about his expression was so intense, almost businesslike. Hyunjin imagined watching his face change while they fucked, what he must look like when he lost the professionalism. Hyunjin was painfully aware of how long it was taking him to respond. His heart was racing. He choked out a response,  
“Yeah. I would like that.”  
Minho smiled. He guided Hyunjin back, so he could sit down and rest against the side of Minho’s bed. “I’d tell you to get on the bed,” Minho commented, standing over Hyunjin and pulling off his t-shirt, “But I don't think you’ve earned it.” Hyunjin watched him pull his pants down, noting for a brief moment that Minho hadn’t been wearing underwear. Minho rummaged through a drawer, producing a small bottle of lube and a condom.  
“You had lube?” Hyunjin couldn’t stop himself from commenting, and Minho gave a sharp exhalation of laughter.  
“Yeah,” he straddled Hyunjin’s legs, “I just wanted to hear you scream.”  
Minho leaned over Hyunjin and began preparing himself, slipping fingers into his ass with his weight propped up on an arm behind Hyunjin’s head. Hyunjin wanted to touch him so bad. He was so close, Hyunjin could feel the warmth of his skin. He wanted to grab those hips, run a hand over his abdomen or through his hair. He wanted Minho to kiss him, but there he stayed, pinned down, just barely out of reach. Minho let out a low, almost imperceptible groan in his ear and Hyunjin shuddered. Minho straightened back up. His lube-covered hand found its way into Hyunjin’s hair and pulled it, tilting the younger man’s head back. “Pretty boy,” he murmured, “Are you ready?” Hyunjin nodded and received one harsh slap across the face, “Use your words, moron.”  
“Yes, I’m ready.” Hyunjin had never been so hard in his life. So desiring and frustrated and embarrassed all at once.  
“Good,” Minho wrapped one hand around Hyunjin’s shaft, “Sometimes it seems like you don't even have a brain in that pretty little head of yours.” Minho had Hyunjin’s dick in what could only be described as a death grip. He massaged one thumb over the head, digging his nail in for only the briefest second and watching Hyunjin gasp and twitch away from him. “You’re so hard for me,” Minho stroked Hyunjin’s cock slowly. He grabbed Hyunjin’s balls and squeezed, making the younger boy yelp. Hyunjin was thankful when he felt the pressure release and saw Munho unwrapping the condom, pinching the tip and rolling it onto his cock. He was beyond thankful when Minho centered himself over him and angled Hyunjin’s cock into his asshole. It was surprisingly easy for Hyunjin to slip inside, and then he felt Minho’s hole clenching and unclenching around him. Hyunjin moaned, although “moaned” was a generous way of putting it, it was more like a squeak.  
“Does that feel good?” Hyunjin nodded, and then quickly self-corrected, remembering the two times Minho had already smacked him,  
“Y-yeah. It feels really good.”  
Minho smiled, grinding his hips over Hyunjin’s length. He was building up a rhythm, with one hand on either side of Hyunjin’s head so the younger man was pinned beneath him. His face wasn’t so composed now, but there was still something intimidating about it. Minho moved forcefully, but not at any great speed, pressing his hips into Hyunjin’s own and grinding against him. Minho’s hands moved to either side of Hyunjin’s face, cupping his cheeks, then cradling his jaw, then squeezing the sides of his neck just until his face turned red and his eyebrows arched up in that motion of panic and arousal all at once. His hands ran up Hyunjin’s neck to his face, where Minho forced his thumb against Hyunjin’s lips. Hyunjin opened his mouth a little, letting Minho’s thumb press itself against the teeth and hold his jaw open wide. Minho spat in Hyunjin’s mouth, a long trail of the stuff, and made some remark like “spoiled brat” or “stupid bitch” or something else that Hyunjin was too overwhelmed to ever remember.  
The way Hyunjin was sitting had his arms crushed behind his back at this weird angle, and Minho still wasn’t picking up his pace. It was so frustrating, the way Minho would lift his hips and hover just at the tip of Hyunjin’s dick, or how he would rest himself entirely on the younger man’s cock. Hyunjin wanted him to move, to be harder, to let him grab those hips and chase his release so badly. He wanted Minho to uncoil, but instead he sat panting while the man above him brought him to the edge of pleasure again and again.  
“Please,” Hyunjin choked out in a moment of particular boldness. Minho smirked.  
“Please what?”  
“Faster. Please go faster.” Minho ran a thumb over Hyunjin’s cheek, wiping the spit from his lips.  
“Aw, baby,” Minho murmured as he moved a little faster and had Hyunjin moaning under him in seconds. Hyunjin blushed. He felt like his whole body was burning. His chest strained, flinching when Minho leaned in and left one kiss on his neck. Then another one. Then Minho placed his lips on Hyunjin’s throat and sucked hard, pulling the skin between his teeth. It wasn’t the sharp pain Hyunjin would have expected from being bitten, instead there was this deep ache. Hyunjin wanted to twist away from it, but feared that would do more harm than good. What if he broke the skin. What if Minho killed him. A thousand thoughts flashed across Hyunjin’s mind, before Minho’s lips moved to his own and everything was wiped away.  
His lips were small, sucking Hyunjin’s bottom lip into his mouth and grinding his teeth against it. His tongue ventured into Hyunjin’s mouth, and the younger man responded, pushing back with his own. Minho’s hands were firmly planted on Hyunjin’s chest, holding him down while their mouths pressed and struggled against each other. Hyunjin felt Minho bite down, tearing the skin of his lip, and the slightest taste of blood registered in his mind. Hyunjin had absolutely no idea how loud he was moaning. He didn’t even know what his body was doing, but he knew it was a lot. He knew the pressure of Minho’s asshole was moving over him faster now, dragging him up to the edge, and then over it.  
When Hyunjin came, he let out this little groan. It was a breathy, shuddering sound. Something pathetic and desperate, just like he deserved. Minho moaned in approval, then pulled himself from Hyunjin’s cock and moved to straddle his torso. Minho jerked himself to orgasm, one hand working fast over his dick while the other roamed Hyunjin’s mouth, pulled his hair, squeezed his throat. With one decided grunt, Minho wrenched the cum from himself, letting his load splatter Hyunjin’s face and neck. “Mmm, baby,” he murmured, still breathing heavy, rubbing his cock over Hyunjin’s face and spreading the semen around. Minho stood up, looking down at Hyunjin, and smiled.  
“You’re a natural.”  
Hyunjin was sticky and overheated and aching in every way imaginable. His wrists hurt, his lip hurt, his neck hurt. He had lost some circulation in his feet but wasn’t entirely sure how. The condom still sat on his dick, deflated and dripping with cum.  
Hyunjin was elated.   
Minho spat in his face again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new twt and cc now!
> 
> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)   
CuriousCat:[BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)


End file.
